


A Helping Hand

by ridgeline



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Money Trade, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 简单地说，中堂夜闯Forest，接着发现自己陷入了有史以来最大的存在危机，这个危机包含了以下要素：一部手机，一张裸照，以及一个年轻的敲诈犯；不包含的要素：中堂自愿脱掉所有衣服。不过是危机的话，总是有解决办法的。





	A Helping Hand

灵堂里面一片黑暗。

中堂咬着手电筒，他俯身，看着打开的棺材里面，微弱的光照亮了白色的天鹅绒垫子，中堂眯着眼睛，一只手轻扶着逝者下巴，判断自己在他嘴里看到的东西。殡仪馆已经做过了防腐处理，中堂不得不把逝者嘴里填充的棉花都掏了出来，现在就堆在软枕旁边。

不知道为什么，比起入侵殡仪馆，做这样的事情会更让他清楚地感觉到罪恶感的啃咬。

同时，他竖着耳朵，紧张地听着身后的动静。

十五分钟前，保安刚刚巡逻过，所以暂时还是安全的。不过，他们发现殡仪馆被撬开的后门也只是时间问题，必须抓紧时间。

在手电筒微弱的光线照射下，遗体口腔内部光滑无痕，没有损伤。中堂叹了口气，重新合上逝者的嘴。他抬起身，准备合上棺木。

“哎呀，这可真是意外。”他背后传来一个声音。

中堂猛地转过身去。

一阵强光在他面前爆炸开来，中堂歪过脸去，一瞬间就什么都看不到了，眼前一片闪烁的白光，感觉就像是眼睛上挨了一记重拳。中堂的脑袋里面嗡嗡作响，炸裂一样的痛，黑暗之中，他手足无措，恐惧充满了胸膛。

“嗯，居然和培训时说的一样有用呢。你没事吧？”那个声音还在说。

是保安。混蛋，被发现了！中堂眨了眨眼睛，还是什么都看不到。根据感觉，中堂一把捞起掉到地上的手电筒，转身跌跌撞撞地朝出口的方向逃去。

他没有听到追上来的声音，但是刚跑出六步，小腿就撞到了什么东西，刹不住车了。

糟了。

中堂径直摔倒在地上。

“我还是第一次看见别人这么热情地朝我跑过来，有点不好意思呢。”那个声音说，在他头顶的某个地方。“不过我想你应该不是那个意思，不好意思，出口在对面哦。”

“少啰嗦！”

“哎呀，最近的恋尸癖怎么都这么嚣张。”

“混蛋！在说些什么啊？！”

那声音相当让人讨厌，很圆滑，很轻浮，带着点愉快的感觉。中堂摸索着，试图站起来，他听到皮鞋在地板上移动的声音，越来越近，不过动作不慌不忙。这家伙真的是保安吗？不过不重要。中堂按住地板，向上一撑——

有人坐到了他背上。

中堂闷哼一声，趴回地面。

那人相当不轻，中堂挣扎了差不多一分钟，一无所获，他停下来，感觉恼怒，听着那人轻松地哼着某种小调，任他挣扎。

总感觉有点毛骨悚然。

中堂一声不吭，脸贴着地板，眼前依然一片闪烁的白光。他的脑袋依然在抽痛。

那个人开始摸他。

他坐在中堂身上，有条不紊地摸中堂的身体，拍打衬衫下面，摸索外套口袋，搜索可能存在的武器。最后，一只手伸进他的裤子口袋，拿走了皮夹。

“所以说，这位先生你是什么类型的？是单纯的想倒卖遗体的大变态，还是想来拿点战利品的超级变态？还是说是个弗兰肯斯坦博士，为了某种伟大的事情不得不做这种事情？请一定要是最后一种，因为这么多年来我还没抓到过一个夜闯殡仪馆的正人君子。”

“从我身上下去！”

“不要激动。嗯，我看看……中堂系，哦，好硬的名字，今年40岁，住在世田谷区……好街区啊。，起来也不像是手头紧张，嗯……所以这是下班后的独特爱好吗？中堂先生？”

中堂感觉到自己的脸颊发烫。

“你要报警吗？”他说。

“好问题。我应该报警吗？”玩味的声音，那人让自己的句尾在空气里拖了一小会儿。

啊。

原来如此。

“你要多少？”中堂说。

“哎呀。”

那人在他身上换了一下坐姿，圆滑地咳嗽了一声。

沉默。

听声音很年轻，多半是打工的，这样的话，大概手头很困难。中堂迅速地想着，快速地眨着眼睛。五万吗？不，还是十万吧。金额足够多的话，没见过世面的小鬼可能会被冲昏头。

虽然视线依然昏暗，但是他可以看到一点东西了。

“中堂先生，你知道自己做的都是犯罪行为吗？入侵殡仪馆，亵渎遗体，反抗调查。”

“我没有亵渎遗体。”

“不否认其他的呢。”

中堂吐出一口气。

“十二万。”他说。

沉默。

“啊？”那人说，听起来有点惊讶。

“十二万，让我离开，作为交换条件，你不能报警，不能对其他人泄露，后续我会再追加。”

再一次的沉默，不过这一次，中堂可以感觉到那个人心动了。皮鞋在地板上小小地挪动了一下。

“中堂先生显然知道怎么说服人呢。”那个声音说，好奇地。

“成交吗？”

“唔，让我确认一下，所以中堂先生是除了入侵殡仪馆，亵渎遗体，反抗逮捕之外，还想再增加一项贿赂的罪名？而且想把我也拉下水？”

“你这家伙，从刚才就一直不停地乱叫我名字。”

“啊呀，在意吗？”

“废话！”

“那好吧，罪犯先生……”

“哈？！”

“嗯，我也觉得不妥。所以中堂先生，回到之前的话题，我倒是不反感中堂先生这样的人，但是……”

“十五万。”

“好。我只收现金。”

“我身上没有那么多。”

没有回答。那个人起了身，握住中堂的手，把他拉了起来。

“这里不是说话的地方，这样吧，我们换个地方继续谈。”一个停顿，“也可以更好地互相了解一下。”

中堂甩开他的手。

毛骨悚然。

虽然如此，不过实际上还是那个人拉着中堂的手，领着他走了出去。他们走了一会儿，然后上了楼，那个人不断地提醒依然因为强光刺激而流泪的中堂小心楼梯。又走了一会儿，中堂听见开门的声音，他们走进了某种房间，白炽灯的光线充满了中堂模糊的视野。

那人引导中堂在沙发上坐下，然后走开了。

视力在逐渐恢复，可以看清一些轮廓和色彩了。中堂双手捂住眼睛，低下头，等待着。过了差不多一分钟，他听见脚步声，然后是茶杯放在玻璃茶几上的声音。所以他面前有一个茶几。中堂想着，记了下来。

一只手捏住他的手，递给他一张热毛巾。

“敷在眼睛上面。”那个声音指示。

中堂照做了，又过了几分钟，他拿下毛巾，睁开眼睛。视野依然有点模糊，晃动，不过基本上能看清了。

他第一次看见那个人的长相。

那个轻浮而圆滑的声音有了形体，就站在对面的咖啡机前。是一个高瘦的年轻人，穿着一身不合身的便宜西装，脖子上系着一根过长的带子。他转过头来，快活地看着中堂。

“茶在桌子上，还是热的。”他说。

“啊？”

“受惊了的话喝热茶是最好的。中堂先生吓坏了吧。”

………………总感觉有点烦躁。

中堂拿起茶杯，喝了一口。

那个年轻人端着一个咖啡杯走了过来，中堂瞥了一眼他胸口的工牌，木林南云，没有职位。木林在中堂对面坐下，看着他，依然笑容满面。

“我明天付你钱，也可以现在去取，不过这样的话，你必须和我保持距离。”中堂说。

“不急，明天付也可以。”

“十五万。”

“嗯。”

“给我你的手机邮件地址。”中堂放下茶杯，拿出手机。

他们交换了地址，中堂保存好了，几乎觉得自己有点幸运。他收起手机，准备起身，正好看到木林把他的皮夹递了过来。中堂接了过去，随手塞进裤子口袋里。

“咦？不对哦？”

“啊？”

木林依然笑容满面。

“请把驾照拿在手里，然后脱掉全部衣服吧。”他说，“我得拍一张您的裸照。”

“开什么玩笑。”

“请不要误会，虽然我看起来是在笑，其实只是职业习惯而已。老是保持这个表情，脸就好像变成了记忆性金属，不知不觉就这样了。”

“殡葬业也真辛苦。”

“谢谢，是吧。脱完了您可以坐在沙发上，我就不要求您站着了。”

“搞什么鬼！”中堂吼叫，终于意识到木林不是在开玩笑。他向前跨了一步，准备离开。

木林挡在他面前，还是那副好脾气的笑容。

“中堂先生，逃避不是好办法。”

中堂伸出手，抓住木林的衣襟，径直把他拽了起来，“再说一遍试试。”

有一瞬间，木林脸上那镇定的表情消失了，不过只是眨眼之间，几乎像是个错觉，因为他立刻又笑容满面。在中堂的钳制下，他转过头去，举起手机，让中堂清楚无误地看见屏幕上的速拨号码。110.

“我要报警了哦。”木林说。

“想威胁我吗？”

“从最近的分局骑自行车过来大概要六分钟，中堂先生如果是短跑运动员的话，跑出Forest的大门需要五分钟……嗯，还是几乎有可能跑掉的。不过很可惜，灵堂里面是装了摄像头的。”

“………………”中堂安静了下来，突然明白了他的意思。

“对哦。15万块换删除数据，也挺公道的吧？中堂先生该不会完全没考虑过这个可能性？”

中堂松开了手。

木林抚平外套，咳嗽了一下。

“没事，新手容易犯的错误，习惯了就好了。”他说，同情地看着中堂。

这家伙是不是刚刚说了什么不得了的事情。

“好吧，”木林又说，“回到之前的话题，如果中堂先生需要隐私的话，我可以背过身去，保证不偷看。您想脱多久就脱多久，我说到做到。”

“你到底为什么要拍我的……相片！”

“咦，这不是显而易见的吗？如果中堂先生翻脸不认账怎么办？我可是无权无势，如果您就这么跑了，连夜逃到鹿儿岛去，我也没办法吧。所以，得留个证据，切手指之类的好像太糟了，所以，拍您的裸照当然是最好的选择！”

“你这混蛋，其实是黑道吧？”

“什么？不。我当然是正经的小生意人。只不过有时为了确保生意，会用点不得已的手段罢了。”

“我看你倒是很开心。”中堂一屁股在沙发上坐下，听到无理取闹到一定程度的话，反而感觉心平气和了。

木林一脸期待地看着他。

现在的小鬼都这么恐怖吗。

下次必须在确认摄像头之后再行动，混蛋。

中堂叹了口气，硬着头皮，脱掉了外套。

“其实也不用太在意，就觉得自己是被狗咬了一口吧。”

“闭嘴。”

“了解。”

中堂花了差不多五分钟,硬着头皮，缓慢而不情愿地脱掉身上的衣物，一件件地扔到地上，领带，衬衫，贴身T恤，皮带，长裤，背心，这个时候才考虑为什么穿得不够多好像也太迟了。木林一直饶有兴味地看着他，带着一副装出来的同情，中堂一动不动，怒视他，几乎希望他出现某种复杂而罕见的因为压力触发的致命性过敏。

“内裤也要脱哦。”木林说，实事求是地。

“差不多也够了吧，死变态。”

“穿着的话就没有拍摄的意义了吧。不要担心，空调开着，中堂先生不会觉得冷的，我也不会对您的男子气概产生误解。”

这不是问题所在吧。

中堂低下头，看着自己的平角短裤，感觉到了有史以来最大的存在危机。

同时，他平心静气地思考了一分钟徒手谋杀木林，再处理掉的可能性。

希望自己可以在一个快乐的、正常得多的地方，那里没有摄像头和敲诈犯。

缓慢地，中堂脱掉了内裤。

接下来，他内心一片空白。

中堂赤条条地坐在沙发上，把驾照举在脸旁，面无表情地看着木林举着手机，慢条斯理地调整着什么。他感觉紧张，肩膀耸起，不断地看向大门，总觉得有人会进来，然后大叫一声‘惊喜！这是整人节目！’

他绝对要干掉木林。

木林还在自顾自地按着什么，迟迟不拍照。

“你他妈能不能快点？”

“抱歉，闪光灯有点问题……啊，请不要用手挡着您的……重要的部位。”

中堂瞪了他一眼，悻悻地把右手挪开。

“好了吗？！”他吼叫。

“还没。”

又过了几分钟。缓缓地，中堂感觉自己的怒气达到了极限。

杀掉吧。

“好了！请坐直！”

啊，要拍了。混蛋，这种像是智齿发炎一样的感觉。中堂不情愿地挺直了背，看向镜头，等待着。

“嗯，不行啊……中堂先生，你又挡住了，手朝旁边挪一点……不对，姿势请不要摆得这么有艺术感，我们并不是在拍色——”

“闭嘴！”中堂吼叫，闪电般地换了姿势。

咔擦。

“好，拍好了。”木林盯着手机，“效果不错，要看一下吗？”

“啊，不想看也没关系，”他抬起头，看了中堂一样，迅速地补充，“请……请不要用那种杀人的眼神看我，很可怕。这只不过是生意罢了。”

停顿。

“呜哇……还在瞪。如果真的那么介意的话，我也可以脱掉给您看一下。”

“谁他妈要看你这混蛋脱衣服啊！穿上！”

“了解，了解。”

中堂穿好衣服之后，猛喝了一大口茶，平复心情。木林相当识趣，没再说任何无理取闹的话。不过他小心地把手机揣在怀里，这家伙大概也不是什么简单人物。中堂放下茶杯，看着他。意识到中堂的视线，那个虚假的笑容又出现在木林的脸上。

“好了，基本上就这样了。时间不早了，中堂先生应该回去了吧。”

“具体的时间和地点，我会发短信和你确认。”

“好的。”

“你这家伙，是黑道吧？”

“都说了不是了。我身上没有纹身哦，中堂先生想确认吗？”

“你是裸露狂吗。”

“既不是黑道也不是裸露狂。我送中堂先生出去吧。”

中堂穿上外套，他们下了楼，木林说了些细碎的客套话，中堂一概无视。到了一楼，木林引着他朝出口走去，但是中堂停了下来。

“我还有一件事要做。”他说。

木林好奇地看着他。

得到允许后，他们回到灵堂，和离开的时候一样，棺材的探视门依然开着，中堂走了过去，打开手电筒，检查了一下逝者的遗容。他合上门，双手合十，然后鞠了一躬。

“走吧。”他说。

“嗯。”

走出殡仪馆大门之后，木林停了下来，鞠了一躬。“不好意思，我就送中堂先生到这里了。”他说。

“嗯。”

“那，期待明天见了。”

他挥了挥手。

第二天，他们约在一家网咖见面，中堂把现金装在两个汉堡王的纸袋里面，放在塑料袋里。交过去之后，木林拿出手机，删除了相片。

在删除之前，他不小心看到了自己的蠢样，感觉到了一阵剧烈的牙痛。

“好了。我们两不相欠了。”木林愉快地宣布。

“我怎么知道你有没有留副本？”

“好问题，不过您也只能相信我了，是吧？”

中堂哼了一声，木林无视他，喝了一口悬浮苏打，甚至不打算掩饰一下自己看着汉堡王纸袋那兴高采烈，充满了狂热爱意的眼神。

原来如此。

中堂伸出手，按住塑料袋。木林猛地抬头看向他，轻浮的脸第一次显得认真。

“小鬼，你很喜欢钱，是不是？”

“最喜欢了。不过为什么问这个？”

“你为什么这么需要钱？”

“也不是需要吧，钱让我开心，开心不就好了？”他表情爽朗。

唔。

多半是有副本吧。

“我有一个提议。”中堂说。

“是要我协助中堂先生找什么东西吗？”木林又喝了一口苏打。

“？！”

“因为中堂先生不是变态，就只能是弗兰肯斯坦博士了嘛。”

中堂安静地看着微笑的木林，思考了一分钟，木林又看向纸袋，两条腿快乐地晃来晃去。

“和我合作吧。”他说。“具体的，之后再说。”

“好啊。”

中堂推开椅子，站起身来。

“对了。”木林说。

“什么？”

“没有副本哦。”

中堂点头，转身离开。

绝对有吧。

隔着玻璃门，他看见木林在微笑。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实之前和朋友讨论，就有了这个‘中堂和木林认识绝对是因为中堂试图入侵Forest被抓住了，然后为了拿钱赎身，被木林拍了裸照作为把柄’的点子。但是一直没写，感觉有点太……crack？但是看了最后一集之后，我坚定了‘木林桑有什么做不出来的！’的信念，于是就写了。
> 
> 以及木林桑手里绝对有中堂桑的裸照。


End file.
